Better World?
'''Better World? is 18th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben faces a new type of enemy, himself. This Ben also called Dark Ben, have new arsenal of aliens. What has made this monster? Is this what happen when being a hero isn't enough to conquer evil?' Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in battle with Ultimate Agreggor. He tells them that he regains his ultimate for, thanks to Animo. It seems that a transformation of that scale change the DNA. The Engineer have found away to unlock that DNA and upgrade his original DNA with it. So, he can change back as he requested. Ben as Joker asks him why he doesn't try to get to the Forge of Creation again. "Foolish, why should I try as long as you live. With you out the way, the way to Forge is open. I learn from the mistakes of the past!" "Really, why do you challenge us then?" He morphs his hands and power fists and smash his opponent into Kevin's car. "Not again!" All this is seen for on a monitor. After the monitor sits Cooper. He shows it to Ben who has been changed. He were now a red Jack, blue shirt and pants. Gwen appears to in her anodite form. "What's this? Screens from the past, I can't remember with fought him in old Bellwood. "It isn't our past, this battle happens now in another timeline." "Time to kill Agreggor. Again." A magenta colored gate opens and a new alien approaches. Atomix. After him, Cooper appears followed by Gwen in her human form. Atomix shoots a nuclear blast Agreggor who flees in time. The car on the other side, it explode with a big explosion. "No!" Kevin attacks Atomix but countered by him who grabs him by the throat. "Levin, you are always the problem, aren't you? This time I won't wait in killing you." Ben attacks him and throws him in to a building. Atomix stands up out the building and transforms in a giant crocodile. "Tyrannodile" He steps to them: "Gwen, Cooper, where are you waiting for? Fight!" He watch to the ultimatrix on the chest of Joker: "So, you are the Ben of this timeline. Is this a joke?" "No, Joker." They starts to fight while Gwen is dueling her counterpart who is now back in her anodite form and Kevin fighting Cooper. Ben transforms in Overflow and gains the upper hand. "Cooper, disarm his ultimatrix... Cooper, now or I remove your other arms as well!" Kevin hinders this by knocking him out. Tyrannodile transforms back to his human form and seems to be Ben, only older and with other clothes. Overflow transforms back in Joker and throws a card to him. Angered, he catches the card only to be knock-out by the explosion of the card. Anodite-Gwen grabs Cooper and Dark Ben and disappears. "How is he become such evil monster. He is just me but only more evil, why?" The trio is back in Kevins garage. "Because, he have killed Kevin." Anodite-Gwen and the Cyborg Cooper appears suddenly but without Dark Ben... "What?" "Kevin was become a monster and Ben kills him as Ultimate Echo Echo. I couldn't hold him back. He thought that was the only way but he became the very thing he wanted to destroy. A monster." "What does you mean?" "He kills his opponents and even his allies if he thinks they are in his way." "No way!" "I know, he have killed Grandpa Max and Azmuth..." The trio watches in horror as she tells further. She has left the earth for 75 years to become an anodite and Ben brought her back in time with Clockwerk but a year after the death of Kevin. In this year he had killed Argit, immobilized Animo, slaughtered Agreggor in his cell end at last killed Max and Azmuth. Suddenly the lights goes out and a weird shadow is seen. Dark Ben as Man-bat attacks them and sees the other two as betrayers. He throws Ben in the open and a fight emerges. Ben as Mantisaur is knocked out of the sky by him and is attacked by spykeback. He defeats him with Cluster but Dark Ben escapes with Tunnel Hide and attacks him with Jetstream. The battle continue with Ben as Twinklestar and his opponent as Krimzon. He manages to defeat Twinklestar and faces now Viper. Dark Ben goes for Snakepit but is no match for Viper. As Shellhead he withstand his pressure and transforms back to Atomix. Ben follows his example and transforms also in Atomix. Dark Ben mocks that he can't kill and Ben use an attack called extreme radiation. Anodite-Gwen commands Cooper to disarm Dark Ben's Ultimatrix and his human form takes the hit. "For Kevin!" Ben transforms back to normal and gives the Ultimatrix of Dark Ben to Cooper. He unlock his forms and let him transforms in Coopnubis to resurrect Kevin. As they leaving no one is looking to the body of Dark Ben but he opens his eyes. His eyes glow and he laughs manically. Aliens Used *Atomix (used by Dark Ben/Ben) (first appearance) atomix_by_illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix''' Clockwork.jpg|'Clockwerk' Cluster.jpg|'Cluster' Coopnubis.png|'Coopnubis' jet_stream_by_illuminate01-d2w8fq2.jpg|'Jetstream' Joker.jpg|'Joker' krimzon_by_illuminate01-d2w8dnr.jpg|'Krimzon' Manbat.jpg|'Man-Bat' Mantisaur by illuminate01-d36641c-1-.jpg|'Mantisaur' Overflow (alien alliance).jpg|'Overflow' Shell_head_by_illuminate01.jpg|'Shellhead' Ssserpent.png|'Snakepit' spykeback.jpg|'Spykeback' Tunnel hide by illuminate01-d2w8aph-1-.jpg|'Tunnel Hide' twinkle_star_by_illuminate01-d2sjl8o.jpg|'Twinklestar' Tyrannodile_by_illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|Tyrannodile Viper.jpg|'Viper' *Clockwork (used by Dark Ben) (flashback) (first re-appearance) *Cluster (used by Ben) *Coopnubis (used by Cooper) (first appearance) *Jet Stream (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Joker (used by Ben) *Krimzon (used by Dark Ben) *Man-Bat (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Mantisaur (used by Ben) *Overflow (used by Ben) *Shellhead (used by Ben) (first appearance) *Snakepit (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Spyker (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Earthoise (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Starlight (used by Ben) (first appearance) *Tyrannodile (used by Dark Ben) (first appearance) *Viper (used by Ben) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Ben (Kevin's death timeline) (First appearance) Dark Ben.png|'Ben' 633px-Sunny.png|'Gwen' Ultimate_Alien_cooper.png|'Cooper' Ultimate Aggregor.png|'Ultimate Aggregor' *Gwen (Kevin's death timeline) (First appearance) (neutral *Cooper (Kevin's death timeline) (First appearance) (neutral) *Ultimate Aggregor (First re-appearance) Trivia *This episode is based on the JL episode; A Better World. *It seems that Ben have amupated Coopers right arm and replaces it with a cyborganic. *The new versions of the ultimatrix are shown: Dark Ben Ultimatrix.png|'Ben's Ultimatrix (Kevin's death Timeline)' Cooper's ultimatrix.png|'Cooper's Ultimatrix (Kevin's death Timeline' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Alternate Counterparts